How You Love Me NOW!
by derrington.hot
Summary: WOW! Its gonna be a crazy year! Its 7th grade, the PC and the BRIARWOOD Boys are in it for the most drama filled year since high heeled shoes were invented! Rated T but some M may accure
1. Chapter 1

**HEY IT'S A NEW STORY!!! WELL HERE U GOOO!**

The Fisher Estate

12:30pm

"_Cam how could you!" Claire yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears were falling down her face._

"_Claire, it's not that big of a deal!" Cam said. She walked right over to him and whispered._

"_Ok then I'll just go give Zach Richards a blowjob!" Cam's eyes widened._

"_What the fuck Claire! I didn't do anything! Your such a bitch!" After that Claire ran off. And Cam was now alone._

Cam shuddered at the horrible memory that kept replaying in his head.

Everyone in his family knew it since all Cam did around the house was mope around and listen to _Before he Cheats_ by Carrie Underwood over and over again. Except it was more like _Before __SHE __Cheats… _If you think talking to another girl who likes you is considering cheating! Your crazy then. All I did was talk to Nikki, the girl from camp! Claire found out and then cheated on me. When I didn't even cheat!

"Cam, honey? CAM?" Cam's mother called in a worried voice.

"Yeah, mom?" I answered back in a flat and dull tone.

"Cam, I can't stand you moping around like this anymore. Ok? You have to find something to do. Why don't you call up Derrick and do something?" Cam thought about Derrick.

"I will Mom later!"

"Why don't you just apologize to her, Cam?" She said in a caring voice for Claire.

"I can't, Mom, she won't talk to me." Cam lied.

The truth was, Claire had left 50 voicemails, 20 text messages, and over a 100 emails. But he wasn't about to tell his mom that he was too scared to answer them.

"Well then, since your not doing anything constructive this summer, you are going to camp again."

"But Mom!" Cam protested. "Camp again!?" It was because of camp that Cam and Claire broke up.

"No buts, Cameron Fisher, you are going to camp and that's final…. Or you could help your brother with his workshop." Cam thought about it….. Going to Harris's workshop was the worst thing ever. Only girls came, pretending their car was "broken" but really just came to make out with him in their cars and say things like "Oh Harris, that uniform makes you look so hot".

"I guess I'll be going to Derricks then." Cam mumbled. He didn't want to go to camp there was going to be Nikki and all around him will be things that reminded him about camp at Lake Placid with Claire. The cabins will be the worst part! He remembers it so clearly, Claire dressed up as a guy (so she wouldn't get caught by the camp counselors) and snuck into his cabin and she apologized for kissing Josh Hotz. And the lake where he almost kissed Alicia and Claire fighting with both of them. Then he got dressed as a girl and did the same thing Claire did, then had their first kiss together. He shook his head and got dressed then left his house.

The Harrington Estate

12:45pm

"So have you talked to the girls lately" Cam asked.

"No, but I saw them at the mall, a couple of days ago and they looked pretty fine, but Massie was flirting with a highschooler and he was interested!" Derrick answered.

"Did Claire? Y'know flirt to?"

"Well, after Massie was done, she went to talk to Claire 'bout something, cause she looked like she was going to cry!"

"Do you think Massie was trying to get her to flirt or was she trying to get her over me?"

"Well I don't know, but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know; let's go practice scoring at the park."

"Ok, but your not gonna go all teary eyed on me?" He joked harshly.

"Lets go!" Cam said errantly.

"Ok, Ok!"

"So do you still like Massie a little bit?"

"Well ya I guess, she is hot!"

"Before we leave, can we IM her? She maybe with the PC."

"Sure but lets get Josh here so he can talk to Alicia"

Guess Josh made a couple calls cause all the guys are here!

"--Wait, Derrick, you said this would be for.." Cam tried to say.

"Well, this is for Massie" Derrick said.

"Massie, you still like that girl?" Josh Hotz said, very confused.

"Yes, and Cam, would you stop looking at me, you remind me of the emotional-crying-type chick when you do that, and it disgusts me. I'll help you with Claire eventually, but I need Massie, she's alpha, and I **need an alpha.**" said Derrick.

"Don't call me a chick, man!" Cam yelled

"Cam! Don't even start" Derrick moaned.

"Alpha, since when were you into alphas?? We aren't even a _clique_ so you don't need alpha" Kemp said, disgusted.

"We aren't' a clique!! Who ever gave you that idea?" Derrick said.

"You..." Cam said, under his breath.

"But, we are a group, and we can be the best group at school." Derrick said, finishing his statement.

"Umm, ya. I'm not so into this 'group' thing D. I mean, Massie is like, top diggity-dog. And as long as she keeps wearing short skirts, it's all good with me." Kemp said.

"Ya, Derrick. What are you thinking? I'm just fine with whoever is on top and..." said Chris.

"And what, don't tell me your afraid of _Mass_" Derrick said.

"Dude! I'm not afraid of Massie Block, I'm afraid of what she does to people. If people mess with her, her like, billionaire Dad's Visa takes care of it all." Chris said.

"Ya, like us, _Derrick. _Why else would we be going to school in those princess boxes?" Cam said, with a smirk. He was totally enjoying that the guys aren't into Derrick's plan, since Derrick was supposed to be helping him.

"Cam! Stop! You guys, I thought we were a team, I thought we helped each other on and off the field, so what is this trash you are giving me??" Derrick said, starting to get irritated.

"Fine." Cam said, snickering.

"Dude, just ask her to go out. It's the easiest. And plus, I'm sick of listening to you whine like a girl." Josh said.

"I'm not whining like a girl," Derrick said, whining, "But you guys aren't helping me!" Derrick droned.

"Just call her or IM her, or something, anything to make you shut up!" Cam said.

"Fine, I'll IM her. But let use your IM name Cam" Derrick said.

**fisher2: Hey its Derrick**

**massikur: hey r u sweater??**

**fisher2: no y?**

**massikur: cause u just found ur p-fect match!**

**fisher2: does that mean we r back to-get-her??**

There was a short pause. Derrick thought she was taking her time or making him wait. She is a bitch but shes my bitch! "Whoa whoa I am not that mean!" Derrick thought. She finally replied and it made him smile.

**massikur: ya but can cam talk to claire?**

"Dude! Claire wants to talk to you!" He said. Cam groaned but did as he was told.

**fisher2: claire…**

**massikur: hey cam so can u meet me at massie's pool 2day, TPC wants u to bring all guys… can i call u rite now??**

**fisher2: yah **

After a minute or so, his phone went off. He answered it after the 2nd ring. He was that desperate.

"Hi." He said flatly.

"Ok so Cam please tell me what you did with Nikki!" Claire asked calmly. Cam took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"All I did was talk to her. She had this big crush on me but I wasn't interested. I just wanted you." He said. Cam could her whispering in the back ground and he knew that the girls were listening in on their conversation.

"Cam, I never cheated on you." Claire said.

"What!" Cam screamed.

"Ya! I couldn't! I just wanted to make you jealous!" She admitted.

"Well it worked!" He said. A little giggle escaped Claire's lips. Cam smiled at this. He missed her cute laugh.

"So do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Ya of course! What about me?"

"Yes, you are. Hey do you want to come over to Massie's pool later today like at 1:30?"

"Sure, can I bring the guys?" Derrick mouthed yes! He wanted his time with Massie, now that they were back together.

"Ya, see you later!" Before Cam could reply, she hung up.

The Block Estate

1:15pm

"WOW, this is so perfect" Claire said. She was excited that she was going to see her Cammie Boy!

"Yah, so lets do your makeup Kuh-laire!" Massie said.

Claire was so scared because Massie had the entire makeup department in her bathroom. But thank goodness, she picked the waterproof makeup for 2 reasons, 1. She didn't know if she was going to cry, 2. They were going swimming. When Claire looked in the mirror, she looked ah-mazing!

"Ok, so the guys will be here in 15 minutes, so let's find a swim suit!"

Massie blasted the radio and her fave song came on "Labels or Love" by Fergie. The Pretty Committee ran through Massie's closet wearing designer swim suits. When the girls settled down with a swim suit, high heels, and sun bathing hats, the doorbell rang.

"Yessss, hawties arrived" The PC shouted in unison.

They all ran to the door and opened it to five hawt angels, who wore swim shorts (Massie was glad to see her guy in shorts now) and toothy smiles!

"Hey, ladies lets get this party going" Derrington said.

When we all got the pool, Derrington pulled Massie to the side and started to kiss her, even with all the people there. Massie wrapped her hands around his waist and started to walk. They got the edge of the pool, their eyes closed.

"So what was that about" She asked.

"Well I guess I owe you kinda"

"Ohh, well then here" She said as she leaned into kiss and so did Derrington and then Massie paused, then pushed him in the pool and then jumped in.

"HEY, that's not fa-"Massie interrupted Derrington with a big kiss!

Right then Cam went to sit by the poolside next to Claire.

"Hey Claire, so are we cool now and will you be my girlfriend?" When Claire looked into one of his eyes. Green. Then Blue. She knew the answer right away. She took a deep breath, a mixture of air and Drakker Noir, his cologne. She exhaled.

"Cam….."

"Be my girlfriend." Cam said, leaning in.

Claire was so happy, at first she didn't know what to do. Ten seconds later, Cam and Claire were stuck in an intense liplock.

Immediately Claire became self-conscious. "Do I have enough gloss on? Is my hair okay?" She asked herself. She tensed up, and then regretted that. Had Cam noticed?

"Stop" he mumbled.

"What?" Claire said, shocked, as she pulled back.

Cam then took her hand. "Stop worrying. I think you look beautiful."

Claire smiled, and tried to give him a hug, but Cam surprised her, and they were stuck in another liplock. "OMG!" Claire thought, "This is, like, my first make out session. Wait, this is my first _make out session_! Am I doing this right?" and with that, Claire tensed up again. "Oops! I hope he didn't feel that!" Claire mentally panicked.

Cam put his hand on the small of her back, and pressed his hand. That was his way of telling her it was OK, and she could relax. Claire smiled to herself, "Isn't he adorable?"

Cam pulled away and her eyes still closed.

"Ow!" Cam yelled as he ran to the pool to tackle Kemp for throwing a ball at them.

But suddenly he stopped and ran back to Claire. He grabbed Claires arm and put her on his back, then ran into the pool.

**HEY CHICKAS!!!! DID YA LIKEEEEE IT????!! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! Sry bout the language! It was def necessary!! LOL!**


	2. Spanishs Beauties

**Thanks for the reviews girls!!! Here u goo!**

**Massie's Pool**

**1:47pm**

Everybody was having fun at the pool party. Splashing around like they were little toddlers. Claire and Cam were in the pool whispering things to each other then giggling. Massie and Derrick were lying in one lawn chair in each others arms. Everybody else was on the sidelines admiring the happy couples. Well at least the girls were. The guys were just disgusted.

"I can't believe that Massie just gave into Derrick!" Alicia said to Kristen and Dylan.

"Totally! We need to talk some since into her." Kristen said.

"I don't want Massie to get hurt again. She just rushed it and we need to be there for her."

Just as Dylan said that, Massie and Derrick started to make out. Dylan put her hands on her head and sighed. Kristen bit her lip and Alicia was the one who was going to do the action. She got up and strutted over to the couple. Alicia grabbed Massie's wrist that was around Derrick's neck and pulled her away from him.

"Alicia, what the hell!?" Massie yelled. Alicia pulled her over to a corner, nobody could hear their conversation.

"Massie, we don't want you to get hurt like last time. You can not just give into him that quickly!" Alicia said, tugging on her shorts.

"Alicia, you're just jealous that I can get a guy and you can't!" Massie said. Just then Josh was walking by to go into the house. Alicia grabbed his face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Massie made a big O with her lips. When she pulled back, Josh had a dazed look on his face.

"Well your wrong!" Alicia yelled. Josh was still standing next to Alicia.

"GET! NOW!" She yelled. Josh scrambled and ran the other direction of the house, back to his friends. Massie put her hand on her forehead and took in a deep breath.

"Massie, I'm not telling you to break up with Derrick. I'm just telling you to be careful." Alicia said calmly.

"Well I will do whatever with my boyfriend and you can't stop me. So just leave now if you don't want to see me make out with him." Alicia tried to hold back the tears but it didn't help.

"No, it's Friday. So I'm sleeping over." Alicia said.

"Whatever." Massie turned on her heel and walked over to Derrick. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. She turned towards the house, hand in hand. Massie winked at Alicia as her and Derrick passed her. They were going to Massie's bedroom. Great…

Dylan and Kristen came over to Alicia and hugged her tightly.

"Girls, I'm sorry! I couldn't get through to her." Alicia said.

"It's ok! Let's just have fun!" Dylan suggested.

"Omigod! Wait did you kiss Josh!?" Kristen said wide eyed. Alicia grew a smile across her face.

"Yes, did he tell you?"

"Well he told Chris and Kemp and we over heard." Dylan said.

"Great! He told the guys! Oh well. Josh is cute!" The girls giggled.

"So do you girls wanna flirt with the boys?" Dylan suggested.

"I CALL KEMP!!!" Kristen yelled. Maybe a little to loud. In the background they heard guys busting out laughing. Kristen went beet red. "ON A SOCCER TOURNEMENT" She tried covering up.

"What! You're just a girl!" They heard Kemp say. The girls ran over to the guys and pulled them into the pool. But the guys grabbed them and pulled them in to. When everybody resurfaced, they busted out laughing. Alicia felt Josh breath down her neck, she smiled and turned around.

"Hi." She said.

"So what was the kiss earlier about?" Josh said curiously.

"Well Massie didn't say I could get a guy and I wanted to prove her wrong." They started to slowly make their way to the pool wall.

"Oh well, you sure did! And would you like to prove her even more wrong?" Josh said with a flirtatious smile.

"Sure." Josh pushed Alicia to the pool wall and wrapped his arms around her neck and started to make out with her.

"Wow." Kristen and Dylan said.

**Well… How did u like it! What did you hate or love bout it??!!!!**

**Xoxo**


	3. Get Clasps not Strings!

**HERE U GO LADIES!!! BTW, IM GONNA CHANGE THEIR AGE! THEY ARE 9****th**** GRADERS NOW! FRESHMAN!**

_Massie's room_

Massie couldn't believe that Alicia was trying to tell her what to do. But the keyword, trying. It did nawt work. When she and Derrick got to her door, they started to make out. He opened the door and made his way to the bed. Derrick was holding Massie in his arms. His tongue was in her mouth, doing the tango. Derrick laid back and Massie was on top of him. She was thinking about what Alicia had said. For her to be careful. What does that mean?! Massie loves Derrick with all her mighty might. Speaking of Derrick, he was playing with her hem of her swim suit cover up. He's never done that before. Massie put her hand around his neck and massaged. He moaned! Massie took in a deep breath. Her boyfriend slowly slid his hand up her back, messing with her bikini sting. _Oh no! That's what Alicia meant. Has she do it with Josh yet? How does she know this? _Massie was thinking about this but she suddenly burst out laughing. Derrick jumped up fast.

"WHAT!" He yelled with a shocked face.

"Oh nothing." Massie said while biting her bottom lip. He shrugged and lightly pushed her back down the bed with him on top of her. Massie completely forgot why she burst out laughing but when Derrick put his hands on her hips, she stiffened. She knew Derrick could feel it but he didn't stop kissing her. _Why wasn't he stopping? This isn't like him! _ Massie pulled away and walked over to her dresser to retrieve her phone.

"Massie what now!?" Derrick asked irritated. She fiddled with the keys on her Special Edition Purple Sidekick. Her palms started to sweat. It was guilt. Massie Block felt guilty! The Massie Block!!! She looked like she was about to cry. Derrick got up and tried to hug her.

"Can you please leave me alone for a minute?" Derrick nodded and kissed the top of her head. After he left, she slid open her phone and punched out a text to her four best friends.

**Massie: can u guyz come up to my room for a sec. please! asap! **

She received three oks and a yeppers. She smiled at Dylan's way of saying yes. (Tee-hee).

**Short! But it will hold till I update later!!!**

**Xoxo **


End file.
